The Lyrics Of My Heart
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: One night in the island, Trent is playing his guitar until Gwen arrives. Could this be his chance to tell her his feelings? Find out here! Oneshot.


Hey again! Here's my second TDI oneshot. This one is about TrentxGwen in a fictional fourth season back in the island. Sorry I'm not writing a big thing here but it's almost 11 P.M. here and I feel really sleepy! Enjoy, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or _The Way I Loved You_ by Taylor Swift.

* * *

Trent sat down with his guitar under a tree. He couldn't sleep. The new season was really ticking him off. They were back to the island, and ever since he'd broken up with Gwen he had tried to tell everyone he still loved that goth. But why? He knew it was over. She liked Duncan more than she'd ever liked him. Everyone said they looked good together and that they complimented each other and some other ridiculous stuff that made no sense to Trent whatsoever. But he had to deal with it, Gwen was gone from his life.

He tapped his guitar softly nine times. He'd been thinking about a song he could sing to express his feelings, surfing the Internet for good songs. And he'd finally got it. He had practiced for a long time, so it would be perfect when it came up to the right moment. He knew all the chords and the lyrics, he could play it on his guitar without blinking.

But there was also the hard part. How was he going to sing it to Gwen?

He sat there, thinking. He started playing the song, humming the tone.

* * *

Gwen couldn't sleep. She was still dazed from her discussion with Duncan, after Bridgette had told her he'd been hooking up with a female intern. Of course, he said that was not true, but she still wouldn't believe it. She grabbed her jacket and slowly came out from her cabin and breathed fresh air.

She walked to the woods slowly. She loved the night gloom, where she could guide herself not with her eyes, but with her other senses. She could see glowing fireflies and grasshoppers, and little fishes in a pond, swimming happily, not knowing it was two a.m.

_This place can be cool_, Gwen thought.

She loved silence. She was a loner, after all. When no one talked, she felt pleased. When there was a loud conversation, she would just walk away to a silent place. That was her, even though some people didn't like it. They would have to deal with it.

Gwen sat down with her shoes taken off, her feet touching the frozen pond's surface. She started to feel a tickle in her toes, which made her giggle. But she enjoyed it. She accidentally hit a little fish.

"Sorry," she whispered, smiling at the animal.

She stared at the pale blue surface for a long time. That was peace for her. But suddenly, she started hearing a guitar playing, deeper in the woods. She rose to her feet, which were a little numb from the frozen water, but she quickly warmed them with her shoes and then started walking, guided by the sweet guitar melody.

* * *

"Gwen!" Trent gasped.

"Hi," she said, blushing.

"Um...you've got wet feet," he pointed out, looking at her shoes.

"I know," she laughed.

"Let me guess. Have you been sitting by the pond?"

"Correct," Gwen giggled "How you know me. Mind if I sat down?"

Trent shook his head, and she took a seat next to him, observing the guitar. They sat there in an awkward silence for almost a minute.

_Come on, man!_, Trent thought, _Play it. You've been waiting for this!_

He coughed.

"Hey, Gwen," he muttered "I've- I've been thinking...well, there's this song I know how to play and-"

"Can I hear it?" she interrupted him.

"S-sure," he stammered "It's about my feelings."

He started playing the tune on his guitar, and then started singing too:

_She is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous._

_She says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better._

_She opens up the door and says I look good tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine._

_But I miss screaming and fighting,_

_and kissing in the rain._

_And it's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name,_

_You're so in love that you act insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush,_

_And I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_She respects my space_

_and never makes me wait._

_And she calls exactly when she says she will._

_She's close to my father,_

_talks happily with my mother,_

_She's charming and endearing,_

_And I'm comfortable._

_But I miss screaming and fighting,_

_and kissing in the rain._

_And it's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name,_

_You're so in love that you act insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush,_

_And I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_She can't see the smile I'm faking,_

_And my heart is breaking,_

_'Cause she's not feeling anything at all._

_And you were wild and crazy,_

_Just so frustrating intoxicating._

_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

_But I miss screaming and fighting,_

_and kissing in the rain._

_And it's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name,_

_You're so in love that you act insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush,_

_And I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you, oh, oh._

_And that's the way I loved you, oh, oh._

_Never knew that I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

Trent sighed and gazed down as he added, "I love you, Gwen."

At first, she only stared at him blankly. Then, she rose his chin with her finger and kissed him.

"I missed that," she muttered, breaking into a grin.

He smiled and left his guitar by the tree. Then, he kissed her back.

"And that's the way I love you," she muttered to his ear.

* * *

Aww, I felt really happy while I wrote this! I hope you liked it! I needed to change some of the lyrics so they could fit in the theme (she's for he's, ect.) Please R&R!

Love,

Nikki :)


End file.
